


Keep the vampires from your door

by FrostyJuniper (orphan_account)



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I feel bad for the nurse, M/M, Thomas is stressed babey, also something that could be interpreted as a panic attack - Freeform, and Thomas, and james, but not graphically described, fuck those vampires - Freeform, its not really graphic violence but there is some blood - Freeform, or a lot of blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostyJuniper
Summary: Jeffmads Month, Day 2: HuntersJames and Thomas are amateur vampire hunters- and they might be fucked.





	Keep the vampires from your door

Fight or flight. It was utter bullshit. At the very least, fight, flight or freeze. Because the freeze option was looking pretty good. Glowing red eyes surrounded them, and James shivered. At this point, he couldn’t tell if they were the hunters, or the ones being hunted. 

They could see them, and he knew it. 

“Thomas? Do we run? What do we do.” 

They had never encountered such a big colony of vampires before, and as amateur vampire hunters, they were rightfully terrified. 

“Is this how we die?” Thomas’s voice was quivering, and James felt a flare of anger. He was not going to die at the hands of vampires, with his unrequited crush.

“No. Neither of us are dying.” At that moment, fight or flight was decided for him. No way was Thomas dying for this. 

He took a deep breath and took the rice out of his bag. He was hoping that this myth was true, otherwise he was dead. However, according to old lore, if a vampire comes across a pile of rice, they have to count every grain before they can do anything else.

“Stay here, ok?” James started off, before stopping, turning around and kissing Thomas directly on the lips. “I’m sorry, I might die.” And then he rushed in, pouring the rice onto the ground. 

For a heartbeat, it felt like time had frozen for Thomas. And then, they attacked. The rice did nothing to deter them, and James was not as prepared as he’d like to be. 

He stood stock-still, and then he saw red. James was not being turned into a fucking monster, not on his watch. 

He grabbed whatever he had out of his bag, even the silver infused holy water that had cost them far too much, and went to town.

He didn’t remember what happened, it was as if he went to sleep, and woke up cradling James, who was still breathing, in his arms, with dead vampires all around them. 

“You can’t die on me, ok? You can’t die on me.” Thomas was sobbing, tears flooding his vision as he lay James down in the front seat, pedal to the metal as he raced to the emergency room.

“T-“ James croaked, before Thomas cut him off, whispering “Shhh, save your strength, just stay alive for me. That’s all I need.”

As he got parked, quickly, and grabbed James, he was frantic, blood-spattered, and holding a barely breathing, dying man in his arms. Needless to say, when they rushed in, James immediately got carried away on a stretcher, while Thomas was made to sit down and take some deep breaths, something he did not accomplish well. 

“Is he alive? Is he going to survive this?” In retrospect, Thomas felt bad for that nurse, he must have looked a sight, but in that moment, he could have cared less. Currently, the only thing he cared about was James.

“Sir, I'm sure he’ll be fine, would you like to go sit down, all this pacing can’t be good.” The nurse tentatively responded, she didn’t want to be too blunt, as Thomas looked about one second away from ripping his hair out.

“He will? Can I see him? Will he become a vampire?” He had calmed down a tad, even if the nurse had no idea what was going on inside the room, it made him feel better. 

“He will, he’s currently undergoing surgery, and I don’t know.” 

The linoleum hallway was gray, gray and smudged white, and as Thomas sat down on the bench, the stress got to him. Running his hands through his hair, he began crying, while the nurse stood there, offering him a kind smile.

And finally, after so long with the only noise in the hallway being Thomas’s sobs, a doctor came out. He jumped up like a Jack-in-the-box to look at the doctor and asked “Is he alright?”

“We’ve gotten him stable, and you brought him here fast enough that the poison hasn’t grasped onto his system yet. Unless there are huge post-surgery complications, he should be fine.” The doctor said with a smile. “You should be able to go in after another hour, he’s still under very heavy anesthesia right now.”

Thomas slumped down, he was finished. One thing was for sure, he was never going vampire hunting again. And neither was James, if he had anything else to say about it.

An hour passed, and when Thomas finally got the chance to go in, he did his best to look calm, though that was hard with frizzy hair, bloodstains, teary eyes and a bag of literal garlic. 

“Hey.” He said softly, looking at James, who was pretty rough for wear, and had about four different needles in him. “How are you?” 

“Good as I can be, you know? How are you?” He smiled, eyes crinkling. 

Thomas sat down on the hideous plastic chair near his hospital bed, and grabbed James’s hand. “This isn’t the best time to bring this up, but you kissed me.”

“I did.” James looked into Thomas’s eyes, less scared than he thought he would be. 

“Any chance I could return the favor?” He asked with a wry smile.

“Happily.”


End file.
